As memory bit cells of an IC get smaller and/or denser, the likelihood of a Single Event Upset (“SEU”) impacting more than one of such memory bit cells at a time increases. However, increasing too is a demand for memory bandwidth, and thus the addition of more parity bits to resolve data corruption issues through use of an Error-Correcting Code (“ECC”) would hamper efforts to satisfy such demand for memory bandwidth. Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide an ECC that addresses both of these conflicting issues.